


At Your Service

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Back Scratching, Biting, Blowjobs/Handjobs, Boss Bitch Canute, But Thorfinn likes it, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, He so bossy, M/M, Making Out, Rough Sex, Spanking, pinching of the thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Canute decides to take command in the bedroom, but the question is if Thorfinn is too much to handle?
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishymage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishymage/gifts).

> This is a gift for my friend squishymage, and thank you so much to bluebottle762 for giving me a second pair of eyes for this!

Canute paced back and forth, he had sent Thorfinn out earlier so he could prepare himself for what he would truly ask, and at any moment Thorfin would walk through that door and… no,  _ no,  _ he needed to compose himself. With a few deep breaths, Canute tried his best to calm his thumping heart and settle his nerves. When Thorfinn pushed open the door a few moments later Canute had managed to school his features into neutrality.

“I’m back,” Thorfinn announced, moving from one foot to the other, obviously worked up.

_ Perfect, _ Canute thought,  _ Exactly how I want him. _

He had promised Thorfinn to a glorious night in bed so long as he had done a few favors that Canute didn’t truly need doing. From checking on his food to walking around the perimeter of the camp, he had made sure poor Thorfinn would have only one thing on his mind. The fact that he had played with the man’s cock teasingly probably didn’t help Thorfinn’s distraction. Canute couldn’t help but smirk at the sound of Thorfinn’s heavy breath, at his hungry gaze, not to mention the hardened length pressed again the fabric of his breeches.

“Come here, Thorfinn,” Canute ordered from across the room, watching as the other man made his way over quickly, “Tonight I’m going to give you a treat.”

“Treat?” Thorfinn asked in reply, eyes widened slightly at the unexpected mention of some sort of  _ treat _ .

“Yes, tonight I want you to please me as though your life depended on it,” Canute continued, watching Thorfinn’s face redden at the thought.

Thorfinn nodded as Canute pulled him down to his knees. These moments, the ones in private where it was just the two of them, Thorfinn always looked so vulnerable, it contrasted sharply with just how lethal he could be in battle.

“I want you to please me in every possible way, to touch and suck and lick me until I writhe in pleasure and cry out your name. Serve me, as one should.”

Unable to say a word, Canute watched Thorfinn nod mutely. He leaned down and began to kiss him then, slow and languid, their kisses turning hungrier and hungrier until they both were kissing each other with fervor. Thorfinn unthinkingly grabbed a fistful of Canute’s long golden locks and pulled, making Canute gasp sharply at the pleasure that raced through his veins and brought a heat to his swelling cock, feeling it throb as Thorfinn pulled back for a moment.

“Keep kissing me,” Canute commanded firmly, eyes closed at the feeling of his hair still being fisted in Thorfinn’s grasping hands.

Their lips met again, tongues exploring as Thorfinn began to pull down Canute’s breeches, a hiss escaping Canute’s lips as his cock was freed and Thorfinn began to trace his fingers along Canute’s bare thighs. Thorfinn released the grip on his hair and moved downward, breath teasing his length and sending lightning through Canute’s veins as he felt the delicious wetness of a tongue lick from base to tip, causing a shudder to rip through his body. He leaned against the wall behind himself for support as Thorfinn began to kiss everywhere he could reach. Thighs, cock, base, each spot left him more sensitive than the last as the assault on his senses continued.

“I need you,” Canute started, his words breathy, “to bite─ _ aaah! _ ”

Thorfinn nipped at his thighs, causing Canute’s knees to buckle beneath him at the unexpected sensation. Thorfinn instinctually alternated between kisses and nibbles and all Canute could hear was his own heady breaths like a wind of need. He realized after a moment of swimming in his own lust that Thorfinn had said something to him, Canute’s own name snapping him back into the room and out of his own wanton lust.

“What─ _ mmmm _ ─did you say, Thorfinn?” he managed to ask the man kneeling before him.

“I said,” Thorfinn started, kissing up one of Canute’s thighs in-between words, the leg sitting on his shoulder, “That you taste sweet.”

Canute gasped, breathing Thorfinn’s name like a prayer as he took the entirety of Canute into his mouth then, head bobbing and mouth sucking as though to wring the filthiest sounds of pleasure from Canute’s lips. Any more of this and he would surely cum, and by god, he wanted to enjoy as much of this as he could. Canute tangled his fingers into Thorfinn’s hair, pulling his head back as his cock left Thorfinn’s lips with a delicious ‘ _ pop!’ _

“I want you,” he began, tugging Thorfinn’s head from side to side just strong enough to earn a hiss paired with a smirk, “To throw me onto that bed and have your way with me. Fuck me, Thorfinn. Ride me like you would a horse.”

Canute’s leg slid off of Thorfinn, who stood quickly to throw Canute over his shoulder and practically run to the bed. Canute felt himself fly through the air as Thorfinn tossed him onto the bed, landing in a position that allowed him prime viewing of Thorfinn’s body as he took off his tunic. Every curve, every muscle, every hard plane of his body whether above or below… Canute was enjoying each second he got to see it. The thought of Thorfinn straddling him, allowing him even better viewing pleasure caused his cock to throb with need.  _ In fact, _ Canute thought to himself as he flipped over and crawled to the other man as he took off his own breeches,  _ I want to see his face awash with the flush of arousal. I want to make him beg… _

Thorfinn looked up once he had slipped off the trousers, opening his mouth to speak before Canute grabbed his throbbing length and began to stroke, sucking on the head while stroking the shaft and earning an immediate chorus of moans. Each sound encouraged him to tease further and further, taking Thorfinn completely into his mouth, eager to hear an equally filthy sound similar to that which he himself had made earlier when their positions had been reversed. Swirling his tongue on the tip of Thorfinn’s head, Canute kissed it gently and looked Thorfinn in the eye as he slowly took him back into his mouth, the other man’s needy breaths ringing in his ears loudly until he was on the edge of cumming. Canute stopped and leaned back to remove his own tunic, knowing the sight would keep Thorfinn hanging almost painfully on that edge and giving Canute the satisfaction of an uncharacteristic whine hit his ears.

“Come here, Thorfinn,” Canute told him, tapping beside him as Thorfinn scrambled to follow the order that was given.

Canute could almost see the plea for release behind the man’s eyes, the feeling of being so in-control almost like a drug that he couldn’t get enough of. He turned Thorfinn so that he had his face in the blankets, ass in the air. He had never seen the other so compliant, so complaisant, Thorfinn was always fighting against whoever would seek to command him at every turn; yet here behind closed doors he was pliable under his hand. Canute touched him then, his hands and fingers ghosting over the skin until he delivered a firm smack onto Thorfinn’s bottom, earning a gasp from him as his hand grasped the sheets and a moan was pressed into the fabric of it.

“Would you like more?” Canute asked in a honey-sweet voice, smiling at the mute nod that answered before he could even finish the sentence.

Another smack, the flesh of Thorfinn’s rear already beginning to flush from the impact. Canute was careful with the pace, not wanting their time together to end. He’d stop to rub Thorfinn’s rear gently, teasingly, the pair of them knowing that at any moment Canute could smack him again. Canute knew he couldn’t last much longer, and he had no desire to cum before feeling himself surrounded by Thorfinn’s most sensitive parts. He smacked again, savoring the moans from Thorfinn’s mouth when the other man looked at him, a wild look in his eyes, and turned quickly. Before Canute could react Thorfinn was atop him, breathing heavily and practically shaking with wanton lust, the look itself was nearly enough to undo Canute, but he managed a sigh instead, feeling Thorfinn’s hands pressing his wrists down.

“What will you do to me?” Canute asked with eyes half-closed.

“I…” Thorfinn started, struggling for words, “I would─”

“You would do what I told you to, Thorfinn,” Canute interrupted, impatient and demanding, “You’ve been so good that you deserve a treat. I want you  _ inside me _ Thorfinn. I want you to fuck me,  _ now _ .”

A shudder ran through Thorfinn again, sitting up to watch Canute who bit his lip as he was forced to wait for everything to sink into Thorfinn’s pleasure-fogged brain. Thorfinn stood after a few moments and Canute let out a noise at his absence, closing his eyes as he heard a wet sound, and then opening them immediately as he felt something press into him. Before he could figure out what it was Thorfinn began to kiss him, lips providing a proper distraction as Thorfinn prepared him for what was to come. Canute couldn’t help but give the occasional nibble on Thorfinn’s lower lip until he felt kisses go from the corner of his lips to the jaw, then from the jaw down the throat. He felt a nip at the same time as another finger, relishing between the pleasure he felt and what he knew was to come as Thorfinn nipped at his neck again. Another finger and back up Canute’s neck, making his way back so that their lips met again. Thorfinn unexpectedly flipped Canute around so that he was on his hands and knees, Canute feeling the other’s cock pressed against his opening. Slowly, Thorfinn pushed in, both of them feeling Canute stretch to accommodate the firm length. Once they both were ready Thorfinn began a slow pace, almost as though he were testing the waters. Honestly, the reaction didn’t fully surprise Canute, since the roles were typically reversed.

“I want you,” Canute started, enjoying the feel as Thorfinn began to pick up the pace, “to talk dirty to me, take some control back, be  _ rough _ .”

Thorfinn was silent for a moment, at least until he gripped Canute’s hips to gain a better position. His pace began to speed up faster, causing Canute to gasp and moan as he fisted the sheets in his hands.

“Is this how you want me to f─” Thorfinn faltered a moment, adjusting his position and starting again, “To fuck you?”

“Mmmmm─” Canute moaned, biting his lip, “God yes.”

“Do you get off on telling me what to do?” Thorfinn continued, growing more confident─and red in the face─as he released his grip with one hand and scratched down Canute’s back, leaving reddened lines where his nails had been.

Heavy breathing was what answered him, Canute unable to form words at this point. He realized that he may have bitten off more than he could chew.  _ We should fuck like this more often, _ thought Canute for a moment before pleasure overtook him again.

“You’ve─you’ve been in charge long enough tonight,” Thorfinn declared suddenly, his pace rough and steady now, a chorus of higher-pitched noises falling from Canute’s lips, “I want you to say my name while you stroke yourself.”

How the tides had turned. Canute, who had been so in control until recently, was now the one being commanded. He couldn’t complain too much, it felt damn good being fucked by Thorfinn, and it was definitely something they would have to do more often, but Canute had never thought that─

A smack to his ass jarred Canute from his thoughts.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“ _ Thorfinn, _ ” Canute moaned, reaching to stroke himself.

Another smack to his ass, followed by another command, “Louder.”

“Thorfinn,” he said, louder this time, only to receive another smack.

“Louder!”

“Thorfinn! God,  _ fuck me _ ! Thorfinn!”

There it was, the edge of what Thorfinn could take. His hips stuttered as he came, Canute repeating his name over and over with each stroke of his cock until Thorfinn knocked his hand away to do the job.

“You’re going,” Thorfinn began, his shuddering breath heavy in Canute’s ears, “To come to me and me alone, you got that?”

Canute nodded mutely, simply losing himself in the feel of each touch that Thorfinn gave him.

“I never told you to stop saying my name,” he whispered to Canute, his strokes slowing deliberately as through to silently show displeasure.

“ _ Thorfinn! _ ” Canute practically screamed, “Thorfinn! God, Thorfinn!”

With each chant of Thorfinn’s name, Canute felt the hand speed up. He had yet to cum, but he was  _ so close _ , standing on the edge of release, Thorfinn’s name forming a plea at this point, saying it like a beggar pleading for water or bread. Just when Canute thought he would surely go mad he found himself falling, falling, falling into the bliss of release. He was still yelling Thorfinn’s name as his seed spilled forth, making a mess of both the sheets and Thorfinn’s hand as a chuckle erupted from his mouth.

“I’m sure you woke everyone in the vicinity crying my name,” Thorfinn told him, lying down.

Canute felt his cheeks flush and looked away. The last thing he had expected was for Thorfinn to snatch control away, although, at the same time, it didn’t surprise him at all. However, this was not the time for such thoughts, it was time to simply nestle into each other’s arms, basking in the blissful feelings one had post-sex, while Thorfinn covered the both of them; reaching over to grab a rag that he had had the foresight to gather before they had begun anything. Once the two were cleaned off they simply lay there in each other’s arms, drifting off to sleep as the twilight threatened to arrive.


End file.
